bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Acquaintances Meet Again
Arrival Vladimir, who seemed rather bored had been roaming Karakura Town, for what felt like hour's acting on information he had overheard about a certain individual he had not seen in some time. After hours of searching with little luck, Vladimir had resorted to showing just about anyone he could, a recent photograph he had found of Asumu, To his annoyance however not one single person had seen the man in the photograph. Finally after seeking the man with no luck until well after sundown, Vladimir retreated to the nearest park, and sprawled himself out on a random bench, deciding he would continue his search after a nice nap. "Someone said you were looking for me." A clear cut voice would awaken Vladimir from his slumber, revealing itself to be Asumu Godai himself. He wore his freelance attire: a white suit with a white jacket over it, along with black pants and grey boots. His clear blue eyes stared down the fellow Quincy down, and his face was anything but amused. "Vladimir Averian, Stern Ritter 'W' as you were once referred to. What do you want?" "Ah Asumu, so it is true what they say, that you indeed do have eyes and ears everywhere." Vladimir had taken an upright posture as he finished his sentance . A rather childish smile crossing his face. "What i want is to speak with to someone with some influence in that cursed organization." Vladimir had fully risin from the bench by this time taking a rather serious posture as he began to get to the point. "What i want Asumu is for you to request that his Majesty stop hunting me down like a rabid dog." To emphasize his point he gestured to the shadow of a nearby tree where a cleaverly hide pile of three dead Soldat layed. "You've made yourself an enemy of his Majesty's Empire." Asumu said blankly, still staring down the former Stern Rittter and frankly ignoring the dead Soldat underneath the tree. Considering Vladimir's age and experience, it was a bit surprising to Asumu that he took them down this easily, but it was no matter. "You don't simply get to walk off scott free after flipping him off." Vladimir allowed a rare shocked experssion to cross his face. "An enemy Asumu, really, it not as if i have been blatently slaughtering my fellow Quincy." Pausing to make a brief motion to the dead Soldat. "Them? I attacked them before they could kill me. And you'll have to excuse me because i don't see the point in killing Shinigami for something that happend a millenia ago.." Vladimir then released a portion of his Reiatsu as a scare tactic that he was almost positive would not work on the elder Quincy. "It is like this, Asumu, either Yhwach calls of his wolves and lets me live the rest of my natural live in peace, or I become the hunter, and i march right into his palace and when i get there, i will slay the king." By this point Vladimir's body had become tense, almost prepairing himself for whatever response the elder would give.